


Empanel

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Story: A Scandal in Bohemia, Telegrams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DESPITE THE LACK OF FORMAL INTRODUCTION I FEEL THE NEED TO COMMENT UPON YOUR MOST RECENT PUBLICATION AS IT BEARS AN EXTREMELY PERSONAL RELEVANCE TO MY LIFE STOP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empanel

> MY DEAR DR WATSON
> 
> I REGRET I DID NOT MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE DURING MY SHORT STAY IN LONDON STOP HOWEVER DESPITE THE LACK OF FORMAL INTRODUCTION I FEEL THE NEED TO COMMENT UPON YOUR MOST RECENT PUBLICATION AS IT BEARS AN EXTREMELY PERSONAL RELEVANCE TO MY LIFE STOP WHAT WAS YOUR INTENTION IN PUBLISHING SUCH AN ACCOUNT USING I MUST EMPHASIZE MY REAL NAME INTERROGATION POINT I CANNOT SPEAK FOR THE LATE MR HOLMES BUT I FIND IT UNLIKELY HE WOULD BE ANY MORE FLATTERED BY YOUR DOING SO THAN I AM STOP KINDLY PROVIDE AN EXPLANATION OR I WILL BE FORCED TO REQUEST ONE MORE FORMALLY STOP
> 
> SINCERELY
> 
> IRENE NORTON


End file.
